


Camp Summervile

by Rogers_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Ass Steve Rogers, Bad Boy Bucky Barnes, Camp For Troubled Teens, Cole Is Bad Ass, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love-hate - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/pseuds/Rogers_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole Simmons, not your average 17 year old girl, nope.</p><p>She's had her fair share of crimes, set shit on fire, does drugs, you name it, she's probably done it.</p><p>She lives with her dad and her troll of a step-mother who wants her dad all to herself.</p><p>But what happends when she gets sent to a summer camp for troubled teens?</p><p>Cole is the girl everyone gossips about, all the guys want, and a mojority of people are scared of. Does she care? Nope, not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>But once she meets Bucky Barnes, -the well known 'Bad Boy' of the camp, who basically owns the place, Cole realises that she is face to face with the gorgeous criminal who has made his pick. Her. But she won't give him the satisfaction of her being his.</p><p>So what will happen?</p><p>Just gunna have to stick around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky won't appear till chaper 3 so yeah... Hope you all like it guys :)

I inhaled the bitter sweet smoke. Shutting my eyes as the taste of weed tingle my taste buds. Holding the joint away from my face I blew out the cloud of smoke. My eyes slightly closed I looked up to the sky.

Some asshole decided to interrupt my peace and began tapping my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss? Could you please move away from my shop?" The old guy asked, he had gray hair and wrinkles all over his face. Urg old people.

"Hm," I hummed cocking my head to the side, "Not sure I want to."

I put the joint back into my mouth taking a drag and blowing it back into the guys face. He grimaced and looked at me with disgust.

"I'm sorry but your not allowed to smoke outside my shop." He told me sternly "Now run along before I call the police."

 

The police? Why bring the police into this? I sighed without interest and stand up, brushing my fishnets down. I could feel the weight of the guys eyes on my legs.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said putting my hand to my heart in mock hurt, "But I don't see a sign that says 'no smoking', do you?"

I can't get in trouble for something I didn't know can I? Even if it is bad but still.

The man looked at me again, his eyes crinkled in distrust. Don't know why, I'm a very trustworthy person... When I want to be.

"Well I think its pretty basic, don't you? Now move before I call the police." again with the police jeez.

"Why should I?" I asked innocently.

"Because your scaring away customers, and besides, your underage and shouldn't be smoking anyway, I should call the cops for that reason only."

I scoffed, "what makes you think I'm underage huh? Look old man, I've been in trouble with the police many times, so you go right ahead and run to the police."

The mans face turned red with anger.

"Look kid," he spat, "some of us actually have to work for a living, and have lives to live up to."

"Cool story bro," I muttered "wanna hear mine? Once upon a time, no one gave a shit."

The man scoffed.

"I know who you are." He said looking me up and down. Ew what's he doing? "Your the girl everybody talks about."

I chuckled, "'The girl who everyone talks about?'" I questioned raising a pierced eyebrow. "That's really specific, because I know this shitty town likes to talk about everyone."

"No, no" the guy said, studying my face. "Your... Your the girl who kill--"

"Right..." I rolled my eyes studying the joint. "I guess I am." I chuckled.

"Get out of here." he snarled taking out his phone.

I rolled my eyes, "Its okay old man, your boring me anyway." I flicked the last bit of my joint onto the grass next to me. "Cya later gramps!" I yelled over my shoulder as I began walking away.

I could hear him muttering stuff under his breath about me, but to be honest... Who doesn't?

That old dude is one of the many fans I have! people who know about me or hear about me in that sense. 

Cole Simmons, the town Criminal. Or Cole Simmons, the town Whore. Once people know my name, they know who I am. But it doesn't bother me. It never has.

 

As I walked down the street to get to my house I noticed people looking at me with dirty looks, I just shoot them a fake smile and carry on walking. Once you find out most of the town hates you, you kinda get used to it.

 

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" A little boy said behind me, I didn't have to think twice to know he was gesturing to me. I sighed.

"Tommy! Don't point!" The mother scolded, then started whispering stuff to him. I cracked a grin, and looked over to the woman.

"Yeah," I said over my shoulder, locking eyes with the woman "Pointing is rude. You should teach your son some manners." 

The woman raised an eyebrow in disbelief, that I, Cole Simmons, would even dare say something like that. She looked down at what I was wearing and looked at me with disgust.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but, your not exactly good with manners eithe--"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, fuck off." 

I walked around the corner away from them people. Seriously, what does it matter what I wear? Maybe I like to stand out in the crowd.

I walked passed a shop and looked at my reflection. I wore my black converse, my red fishnet tights, a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top and my dads leather jacket. I know what your all thinking, 'who the hell wears fishnets anymore?' Well to put it blankly, I do. I only have two pairs though, red and black, both from the thrift shop.

Its Thursday now, the end of school is Friday, only one more day until summer. Am I ready to leave for a whole two months? Hell yeah! A whole summer to do whatever the hell I wanted. What else could I possibly ask for? Me and my boyfriend, Blood, are going to Miami for a month and staying at a motel, my dad doesn't know yet though. I'm going to tell him tomorrow.

My dumbass boyfriend Blood, his real name is Harry, why did he get that name you ask? Because apparently he 'likes the taste of blood' when he and I know that's total bullshit. I remember when I grazed my knee and he fainted... Like I said dumbass. We may be 'together' in many ways, even though I hate his freaking guts the majority of the time. But I think we're only together because we are so much alike, and although we fight a a lot, he gets me the things I want, he leaves his window open for me at his house so if shit goes down at my place I can go to him. But most of all its because he gets me good weed. I only get this as long as I give him some 'fun' in return. Plus he has connections if you get what I mean.

My house isn't far away and it doesn't take long for me to end up on my driveway. I look around the small suburb and then look back at my average Canadian home. No, I am not Canadian, I'm from LA but we moved here after my Mom died. And no I don't have a pet polar bear called Chicka, no instead I have to suffer with my step-moms cat, gremlin. Urg.

I stood outside for a few minuets checking my pockets for anything the cat will attack me for. Yup the cat hates my guts, and to be honest the feelings mutual. I haven't exactly done anything bad towards the ugly thing, well I have kicked it across the room a couple times... But still...

 

Happy that nothing was in my pocket I walked into the house. The TV was on and I could hear cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen. Probably Jackie, my dads wife. I clenched my jaw and walked into the hallway.

"Honey, I'm home!" I sang in a sickly sweet tone. I walked into the kitchen, not bothering to take off my converse, because I know how much it bothers the slut. Jackie my step-mom. Or so she thinks. She thinks she can walts into my life, take over my mom, and control my life. But all she is to me is an ugly slut.

She was just say there, at the kitchen island, reading a magazine and sipping wine, gross, literally everytime I lay eyes on the troll all I think of is 'what the actual fuck is my dad thinking'.

"Cole," she muttered, I could see the glint of annoyance in her ugly eyes. I laughed humorlessly as I sat on the island across from her. Jackie and I pretend to get along when my dads with us, and since he's in the room next to us, I guess its lights, camera, action!

"How are you, mother dearest?" I said fluttering my eyelashes at the hag, to be honest I couldn't care less.

God she's so fucking fake! I can see all of the makeup slashed over her face. Jackie is 2 years yonger than my dad, and she tries to act like she's my age. EPIC FAIL!

"Great." she muttered looking back at the magazine in her orange hands.

I shook my head, "where's grem-twat?"

Jackie finally looked up at me and gave me a death look, the one that says 'dont-you-take-the-piss-out-of-my-precious-cats-name-you-whore' I just smiled sweetly.

"Gremlin," she emphasised the word through her teeth, "Is in the front room with your dad." she looked at me with a look of disgust before going back to reading.

I leaned over on the island counter top, with my elbows on the table and my palms on my chin. She felt my gaze on her and looked at me.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "Don't you have things to do? Crimes to commit? Guys to fuck?" 

I barked out loud and slammed my hand on the counter in mock laughter. "Ha ha, good one Jackie! Good one." I reached over the table and ruffled her dyed brown hair, which caused her to move away from my touch.

"Don't touch me." she said.

"Jackie, babe," I whined, "I just wanna talk to my step mother." I gave her a little pout and her eyes went down to my pierced lip.

"Well your step mother is tired, so go away, please." I saw her lip twitch as she muttered "brat" under her breath. God I hate her so much!

"Tired?" I scoffed as I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. "What exactly do you do all day Jacqueline?" I sneered her full name as I put my feet up on the counter top.

She glared at me, "Do you really think you should be asking me what I do with my life, Cole?" She lowered her voice so my dad wouldn't hear her.

I chuckled "Oh jackie, I do things with my life too." 

"Like what?" She sneered, "I've never met someone so useless and relentless in my life Cole! Don't you realise what you are? What people say about you! God, its... Its just embarrassing!"

I just looked at her and blinked. "You could have put ruthless in there instead of useless, then you could have named a cool song." 

"Are you kidding me?"

I shrugged, "just saying."

She stared at me, I could see the smoke come from her ears, she's like a ticking time bomb, you never know when she's gunna blow. But I have a pretty good idea now. I just smirked.

"You know what?" I sighed dramatically, getting up "I'm going, god you need to realise your hella boring."

"Where are you going?" She asked offended by my remark.

I shrugged and got a can of coke from the fridge and opened it, I love the sizzle sound it makes.

"Oh I'm just gunna masturbate until my brains fall out," I said shrugging. Jackie looked at me and grimaced her expression disgusted. I rolled my eyes as I brushed past her.

"I'm kidding Jackie! Lighten up!" I said over my shoulder.

I walked into the front room and noticed my dad hunched over some work. My dad was never like this until Jackie the troll came along. He was fun to be around, now I look at him like he's a stranger.

"Hi dad," I said plopping down on the sofa.

He looked up from his work, "Oh, Cole" he muttered "Hi," he blinked, probably wondering why I'm talking to him. Oh well, may as well get on his good side so its easier to talk to him about Miami with Blood tomorrow.

I could hear Jackie snickering in the kitchen, I sighed and shook my head.

"Dad, I thought I told you," I said, loud enough for the bitch to hear, "No prostitutes in the house until I'm sleeping!"

I heard her gasp in offence, and I had to choke back a laugh as she came storming into the living room. Dad sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

"Tony," she said, pointing at me. "Your daughter needs to learn to shut the foul mouth of hers."

I mocked shock and put my hand over my heart, "Oh Jackie! Whatever do you speak of?" I stretched on a grin as we both realised that she was showing her witch side in front of my dad. She never does that! No, Jackie is a sweet angel when my fathers around, guess she blew her cover.

Her face immediately softened as she realised, she took a deap breath and looked at my dad, "Tony, hun, but I..." She looked at me, her eyes cold.

"Its hard seeing her like this... I treat her like my own daughte--" 

"Oh shut the fuck up." I muttered. Jackie continued, my dad shot me a quick glare.

"...I mean, Tony, do you know how hard it is to put up with that behaviour! What happened to you Cole?" She looked at me and for a moment I thought she actually felt upset for me.

"That whole speech was as fake as your left tit." I said in disgust, and looked at my dad, standing up to prove my point more. "Dad, you gotta be completely idiotic to believe something as fake as tha--" 

He cut me off with his hand.

"Cole, we have something to talk about, sit down." He said sternly.

I forrowed my eyebrows and back sat down. My dad looked at me, his eyes soft... Okay...

This isn't gunna be good...

 

I looked into my dads eyes and I could see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes, it kinda made my heart clench a little.

"Cole..." Me dad said averting his eyes from mine, "We need to talk..."

I gasped "Dad... Your not... Your not breaking up with me are you?" 

Jackie scoffed, my dad shot me a look.

"Cole, that's enough." He said shaking his head.

"Dad, if this is about me being a slob, ill fix it... Sort of--"

"Cole." He snapped, startling Jackie and I. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised, he rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Look." He said sternly, "Cole, what you've been doing, is just rude and disrespectful, to me and Jackie. You've crossed a line."

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new." I muttered rolling my eyes. My dad and Jackie exchanged a look before looking at me. My dad sighed. 

"Did you have any plans for the summer?" He asked, this is the time to tell him right?

"Well... Me and Harry were going to go to Miami for a month..." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I looked up, Jackie's jaw hung open and my dad just looked at me like I told him I was pregnant with Darth Vader's kid.

 

I coughed awkwardly and my dads gaze turned cold.

"No. Way. In. Hell" he gritted his teeth, I've never seen my dad so... Angry before! Even when I was in jail for a year and half or even when I burnt down the shed, he never looked this angry...

"What?!" I snapped in disbelief, who the hell does he think he is?!

My dad shook his head, "Your not going." he simply stated, immediately I felt my blood start to boil. I could see a fucking smirk on Jackie's face. Man, I'm ready to kill that bitch.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you say!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes at him. "Your always too busy with Jackie to care anyway! So why do you care?!"

"Because you won't be able to go." Jackie chimed in, her annoying voice chiming in my ears. I grimaced.

"Why do you say that?"

They exchanged looks again and my dad sighed.

"Because your going to summer camp..." 

WHAT?!

"Excuse me?!" I sneered, I swear I heard her say I'm going to summer camp.

"You heard me loud and clear, Cole" that fucking bitch! "Me and your father have been talking about it for a while now, you behaviour needs to improve, and this is the best way."

"Summer ca....mp?" I stuttered, my fists balled up and my face red from anger.

"Yes." My dad stated. "The camp your going to is for troubled teens, you'll be disciplined. Jackie and I or the school can't help you. So we're sending you to Camp Summervile."

I felt so fucking betrayed! How dare they! 

I chuckled bitterly, "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

My dad sighed, "Does it look like we're joking, Cole?"

I blinked, my left eye twitched. "I've never heard of Camp Summervile. What kind of camp is it?"

"Here," Jackie muttered handing me a pamphlet for the shitty camp. I snatched the paper from her hands and looked at the cover.

WELCOME TO CAMP SUMMERVILE: A PLACE FOR TROUBLED TEENS.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! So here is chapter 2! Hope you all like it :D 
> 
> Bucky is gonna be in the next chapter ;) ;)

I screamed in frustration as I read the pamphlet in my room for what seems like the millionth time. A place for troubled teens?! What the fuck!

I can't even explain how frustrated and betrayed I feel! A place for troubled teens! Seriously? I'm not a troubled teen. Am I? Even if I am, its not like a shitty camp is going to make me miraculously the daughter of the year is it? UH I DON'T FREAKIN' THINK SO! Total bullshit.

How am I suppose to tell Blood that I can't go to Miami because I have to go to some bullshit camp? He's going to be so pissed off. I threw the pamphlet across the room, it smacked on the wall before landing on the floor.

Camp Summervile. Its miles away! And I've got to stay there for the whole summer! The whole summer! The whole summer is going to be wasted on some stupid delinquent camp.

What do they even do in delinquent camps anyway? Have therapy sessions in canoes, or Rock Climbing with child workers? Does my dad think I'm going to become some next level angel as soon as I come back from the camp? Because that is not going to happen. Unless they drug me to change my behaviour or something. Oh my god. 

I swear to god if they try to put pills in me, I'm gunna end up killing someone.

And the people! Am I gunna have to deal with a bunch of retarded wannabes with ADHD or something? Am I gunna have to share a cabin with people? OH GOD, JUST STAYING IN A CABIN IS JUST PLAIN BULLSHIT!

 

I hate people. I don't like people. I barely even put up with my own boyfriend. Having to share a skanky cabin with a bunch of chicks is just wrong. How stupid are these people? Its a DELINQUENT CAMP FOR BAD PEOPLE! They think putting people together is gunna make everything better. That's just asking for trouble.

 

And the guys! The guys are gunna be all rednecks or jocks. Ew. WHO ACTUALLY WANTS TO GO TO CAMP?! Like really? Why can't my dad just send me to jail again? Its better than some stupid camp.

I want to cry. I want to cry because my life is over. Not in sadness because I don't feel sad for myself. I just can't handle everything. And I can't hold it in anymore.

Picking up my phone, I roughly dialled Bloods number, Hearing my heavy breathing. Yeah, I'm mad. After 4 rings the dick actually answers.

"What?" He demanded. Just from his tone I know he's pissed off, well, I'm in for a treat aren't I? I shut my eyes, bracing myself.

"I can't go." I told him.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"You heard me," I hissed through my teeth. "They're sending me to a delinquent camp,"

It was silent for a moment and I thought he'd hung up. But then he burst out laughing, and I flinched.

"That's funny babe," he muttered, "but seriously are you done packing?"

"Blood you prick!" I yelled, feeling my anger being taken out on him, "I can't fucking go, okay? Don't make this any harder for me, alright?"

"W-what? but Cole--"

"I'm sorry. You'll just have to go by yourself."

"Are you serious Cole!" He snapped "we've been planing this for months, the motel and everything is already booked. Can't you just come? Screw your dad, just come!"

"I can't" I mumbled, knowing that this is something I can't escape from, I have to go to summer camp, there is nothing I can do about it. I clenched my jaw. 

"I never knew you were such a pussy Cole!" He shouted from the other end of the line. I just laughed bitterly.

"Yeah? Fuck you. Goodbye Harold." I hissed his full name and hung up the phone. I didn't even want to go anyway. I paced, feeling my pulse quicken as I did. I'm glad I can't go. As much as I convinced myself I wanted to go Miami with him, deep down I knew I never did.

Ill just have to go to the summer camp. I growled in frustration and punched the wall, leaving a pretty nice dent behind. With my knuckles now red I sat down on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes, feeling tears begin to build up.

I can't believe my dad is doing this to me. Jackie, I'm not surprised at all because she's wanted me gone from the start. But my dad? He's just going to give into the slag like that. Coward.

My dad told me I leave tonight. Well, jesus christ, he could have told me earlier? Its hard enough having to deal with this big decision, but leaving at 4AM? What, did my dad want to tell me last minute so I couldn't say no? Asshole.

Great. Just great. I sat on my bed trying to think of a way to get out of this. I could run away. Or get arrested again. I know if I get arrested they won't let me go anywhere, but my dads keeping me in because 'he knows me too well' and he knows ill do something reckless to get out of going. So I have to stay here and pack.

The camp is far away, so I have to go on a plane. On my own. I've never even been on a plane before, let alone by myself! Is my dad crazy? What if there's a terrorist that will bomb us? I've seen it happen in movies so its not impossible.

And the best part, Jackie went ahead and wrote me a list of things ill need for camp. What a sweetheart, always thinking ahead. I glared down at the notepad, looking at what ill need. She wrote clothes (DECENT with three lines underneath it), warm socks, warm clothing for cold nights, some hoodies, a jacket, sweats, shoes. My Kodiaks will play a good role in shoes, screw what the bitch says. 

Warm clothes, tank tops, shorts ect. Again she strictly told me to bring decent things. Well she can fuck off because I don't own any decent clothes!

Then there's a bunch of other things: sun screen, feminine products, toiletries, ect. Basically things ill need for basic day-to-day living. 

The list was pretty long. Its a good job I own them big ass suitcases that cost me almost 200 bucks. I could fit almost everything into them, so its cool.

After I take off all my makeup, I take a good look at myself in the mirror. I'm not bad looking at all, and I'm not going to lie and say I think I'm ugly, because I don't. I think I'm pretty attractive with and without makeup. I wear makeup because I choose to, not like most other girls who have to. After I brush my teeth and do my hair in a bun I shove on my PJ shorts and a tank top. I climb into bed and turn my IPod on. Music is my only true escape. Especially with the way I feel right now.

I drifted off to sleep whilst listening to "do you know what they do to people like us in prison" by My Chemical Romance.

 

 

~*~

 

"Cole," someone muttered shaking my shoulder. How dare someone interrupt my sleep? God damnit! No one respects me in this house.

"Cole, wake up."

I groaned "five more minuets."

"No," suddenly I recognided the annoying voice and drifted more into reality "You need to get up and get ready."

Urg. I yanked the covers from me, making sure to hit Jackie in the face, and sat up, glaring at her.

"What are you doing in my room?" I snapped still angry at her. Well, I'm always angry at her, but still. Jackie grimaced at me as she rubbed her cheek where I 'accidentally' hit her in the face.

"Your not allowed in here." I muttered.

"I had to wake you up." She stated simply, stepping back to look down at me. "Your father had to do some last minute things."

I stared at her, wishing I had laser beams in my eyes so I could split her open. "You seriously can't wait to get rid of me can you?" I said getting out of bed and roughly putting my hands on my hips.

 

"This camp will be good for you," she muttered. She looked over at my packed suitcases and scowled, like she wanted them to not be packed so she could just whine at me some more. Fuckin' bitch.

"Your father is taking you to the airport at 4 so you have to be ready." She stated as she began walking out of my room.

"4? But that's so early!" I whined.

"Well, its 3 so you better be getting ready then, huh?" She smirked, slightly bumping passed me as she walked out of my room. I hate her. I really hate her. I want to scream at her. But that probably isn't going to make anything any better, is it? Maybe if I'm good, dad might let me stay? Even though that's highly unlikely, but still.

I sighed and grabbed one of the suitcases and opened it up, to check if I'd gotten everything. The night before I'd packed everything I'd need. Basically I packed at least half of my wardrobe, along with my hoodies, jackets and things to keep me 'warm' at night. Or I could just stay hidden in the cabins all the time. Anything to not risk getting bitten by the stupid bugs. I swear if they make me go out they're insane. Insane I tell you!

I groaned as I realised I forgot my flat iron, so I grabbed it from the bathroom and threw it in the overflowing suit case. I looked at the stupid list Jackie gave me and made sure I'd gotten everything. Okay, so I don't have a flashlight, but I could always use my phone right? Speaking of which, they better let me use my phone at camp. This better not be some 'no electrical devises' camp, because ill kill someone if they take my phone away from me.

By the time I'd got everything ready it was 3:20, and I still had to shower and get ready. CRAP! Why does everything happen to me!? I stripped from my pyjamas like they were on fire and ran into the bathroom and do my morning ritual.

~*~

 

"COLE!" Jackie screamed from downstairs as I finished up doing my makeup. I kept all of my best makeup at home, just in case some shit happens at camp. After that, I put it all away. Grunting, I carried everything down the stairs.

"Jackie, shut the fuck up." At this moment I didn't care if I got in trouble. This is the worst he could do anyway. I realised there is no way of getting out of going to camp. Well, unless the plane crashes and everybody dies. My eyes widen as I realise I may have just jinxed that. Fuck. 

"Cole, This is exactly why you are going to a delinquent camp, you see?" Jackie crossed her arms as I finally plopped down on the stairs, I brushed my hair out of my face and exhaled slowly.

"No, I don't see Jackie. I'm a very nice kid." I rolled my eyes. "Yanno, it hurts that you want to get rid of my so badly." I mocked hurt and put my hand over my heart. Jackie just looked at me in disgust.

"Cut the bullshit, you little brat." She snapped and looked around to check that my dad wasn't around. She sighed in relief and shook her head.

"TONY!" She yelled "YOU GOTTA GO NOW!" 

I shot her a deadly look as she smirked at me. My dad came down the stairs and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, looking at me. 

"Ready, Cole?" He asked, and for a second I caught a look of guilt in his eyes, then he looked at my bags. I narrowed my eyes at him. Traitor.

"Ya..." I trailed off and stood up walking to the door. I bumped Jackie and smirked, opening the door.

"Goodbye Jackie," I chirped as I threw her a fake smile, "don't miss me too much."

She remained silent until my dad walked out of the door, she grimaced at me and shot me a fake smile.

"Have fun at camp, Cole." She teased, I scoffed and flipped her off. I smirked as I heard her gasped in offence and slam the door. Yeah, be offended bitch.

 

I glared at my dad as he put my bags into the trunk of the car. Stupid luggage. How am I going to survive with all that weight once my dad leaves me at the airport? The airport. By myself. I winced at the thought and got into the passenger seat, slamming the car door behind me. I sigh, watching my dad get in the car, shooting him death glares.

"C'mon, Cole..." He said softly sitting down and shutting the car door. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest in a sulk. He sighed and started the car, once we started moving he looked at me.

"Look," he said focusing on the road, I ignored him and looked out of the window. "I'm sorry, alright? But this camp is going to be good for you."

I ignored him and looked at all the familiar houses in our small suburb, resting my chin on my palm as I propped my elbow up.

"Cole, come on, don't ignore me please," he sighed and looked at me slightly, "you might even like it there,"

I scoffed and looked at him, "seriously dad, what did I do wrong? Is this because of how I act with Jackie? because if it is that's just stupid,"

"No, its not how you treat Jackie, Cole," he said, when I looked back to him, he rolled his eyes.

"Then what?"

"Are you actually asking me?" He sighed again and went on after I nodded, "I don't know what happened with you Cole, but your not the same. Your bad Cole, and there's nothing I can do, not even the teachers, hell... The police can't even help you, for gods sake. You'd think after going to prison once, you'd learn, but you didn't. Cole your just..." He trailed off "you need this camp Cole. I didn't agree with Jackie because she's my wife, I agreed with her because its the best thing for you, my daughter."

 

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," I made a face, "no dad, what makes you think, me spending a whole summer locked up with a load of freaks, or me getting eaten alive going to help? Because, seriously, it isn't helping. Not one bit."

"Cole, your overreactin--"

"No, dad, I'm not. Do you know how many people get murdered by masked serial killers in camps? Yeah, exactly."

He shook his head, "those are movies, Cole,"

"So what? Its a camp for 'troubled teens'. These people probably eat each other! I'm talking cannibal's with criminal records here dad. GOD."

My dads eyes widened and he gave me a weird look, "um, Cole... That's just not... Look, I wouldn't send you to a camp I didn't trust. The cabins are nice, the councillors won't let anything happen to you, its a good environment, Cole, don't jump to conclusions." He shook his head after, and focused back on the road. I furrowed my eyebrows, my thoughts about the cabin were more interesting.

"How nice are the cabins?" I quirked an eyebrow, curious. My dad shrugged.

"Well, from the pictures on the internet, they seem really nice. Its right on a lake, there's a cafeteria, a forest. I don't know what the food's like though. The cabins are somewhat close together."

"Yay, more people to deal with." I muttered.

My dad chuckled, "knowing you, they won't be a problem," 

"So..." I mused, "what happens if I get kicked out?"

"You won't get kicked out." He assured me. Dammit.

 

"What if I kill someone?" I pressed. I mean its a delinquent camp, anything could happen.

"Basically, that's the only thing that'll get you kicked out, but you'll get sent right to prison. But other than that, you'll just get punished."

"Will they whip me with belts?" I asked, pretending to be frightened, "or handcuff me to bed posts?"

My dad shot me a disapproved look, "I don't know what they do to discipline campers, but, like I said, quit jumping to conclusions."

I sighed and leant back in my seat. I focused on the trucks in front of us. Ooh, a Hershey truck!

"I still think its a sucky idea." I glared at him. "And don't think for one second I'm going to listen to them."

"You have to."

"Why should I?"

My dad shrugged "you say that now, but your going to enjoy it. I suggest you be nice to people though, and not break all of their noses." He looked at me and I smirked. He went on with his little lecture.

"No hooking up with councillors, no setting stuff on fire, no dealing drugs, no wondering off, no stealing, and absolutely no killing people. I still don't know about that incident with J--"

"Okay dad," I gritted my teeth, "no need to bring that up, it was a long time ago."

"So you want to forget about being in jail for a year and a half?" He asked, I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Yes, actually." I stated, "and don't worry, I heard your little rules."

"But are you going to follow the rules for once?"

"Eh."

"Cole," he shot me a look. I shrugged and put my feet up on the dash board.

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged the matter away and took my feet down, searching in the glove compartment. "Ill just hide away in the cabin the whole summer."

My dad just sighed, not even bothering to protest. I smirked, and grabbed the pack of gum. Mint apple. Its a weird combo but it tastes amazing on my tongue. Popping a piece in I put the pack in my pocket and sat back.

I groaned once I saw the airport coming into view. There was a few planes landing and lifting off. But holy shit, it was loud.

 

"Dad, I gotta admit, I'm kinda scared to go on the plane." I watched as a plane took off. I've seen way to many Disaster Movies to be comfortable on a plane. Especially on my own.

"You'll be fine," he chuckled and turned the corner into the airport. "I've been on loads of planes by myself."

"Yeah, and how many years ago was that? You what 50? And plus your a guy, I'm a sweet innocent girl. What if I get raped on the plane, huh?"

 

"People are working on the plane, Cole," he sighed, "plus, you won't be the only girl on there. You'll be fine. All you have to do is follow the line of people, get on the plane and enjoy the ride."

I slumped in my seat as my dad turned the car into the car park.

 

 

~*~

 

I sat on a comfy chair as I waited for my flight to be announced. Saying goodbye to my dad wasn't as hard as I thought. Mostly because I was still partially mad at him. I mean, its only a summer, its not like its forever. Sucks for Jackie. However, I couldn't get over the fact that I felt incredibly out of place here. A lot of people were giving me really weird looks. Probably thinking I'm a prostitute flying to Amsterdam or something. Dad was right though, I just had to follow what the people were doing. I had to go up to the desk and confirm what I was doing and whatever, then I had to go through some metal detector thing (one of the guys where checking me out... Disgusting.). Then I had to put all of my stuff on some slope thing. At first I started to freak out, thinking that the airport was scamming me into giving all my stuff away, but then some random old guy told me that I'd get my stuff back when I arrive at my destination. Oh yeah, I've never been to a stupid airport before. I've been to jail.

An awkward moment of being here was I saw a cop that I recognised. So I had to casually hide behind a plant so he wouldn't recognise me. I didn't know if he was the cop who arrested me, but It sure looked like him. And I wasn't taking any chances.

Suddenly, some woman started to announce the flight I was on. My cue, I groaned and stood up from a very comfortable chair and looked around. I saw a horde of people walking in the direction of the plane, so I followed them and acted like I knew what I was doing.

Once we got outside, I saw the big ass plane ready to take us away. The ride of death. I probably looked like a crazy person the way I was looking at it like it was a monster that was going to eat me. I think I saw some people giving me funny looks as they passed me. Yeah, well sorry that the pilot is drunk and is going to crash the plane!

I shook it off and walked into the big line to get onto the plane. As soon as I got on, I got a good look at the pilot, he was probably mid 40's and had brown hair with little speck's of gray all over it, plus, he looked like a pilot. The way he sat up straight, his eyes focused out of the window, told me that we might not actually crash. I took a deep breath and walked through to where the rows of seats were. Oh, it looks exactly like the movies!

Now the part I hate, finding a seat and not looking like a retard doing it. I put on a confident face and strutted over to an empty seat near a window. I actually considered putting my hand over the seat next to me, just to make sure no-one sat there. Yeah, I think ill do that, or I could just say I have an imaginary bestfriend called gregory or something.

People were still coming onto the plane, and I started to mentally panic when the seats started to fill up. I really don't want a person to sit near me, that meant that I have to make conversation with them. Fuck.

People stopped coming in, I let out a loud sigh. No one sat near me. Thank the fuckin' lord!

"Wait, wait!" Some girl yelled from outside the plane, and I heard footsteps. My eyes widened.

Then some girl, around my age, came on, out of breath. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked around for a seat. Gah, don't you dare come and sit over here you little fucker. The girl was average and boring looking. She had long blonde hair and freckles dotted along her nose. But holy shit, she needs a tan. I noticed she had big brown eyes, that right now looked a bit worried and scared as she stood there, looking for an empty seat.

I kept my hand planted firmly planted on the seat, ready to go along with the plan of my imaginary friend if I had to. Especially once I saw her outfit - Marvel shirt, a pair of black leggings, a pair of green shorts and black Doc Martens. Urg, vomit.

Then, her eyes locked onto mine and moved to the seat next to me. I saw her breath out in relief and she started walking towards me. No! That's Gregory's seat you bitch! Urg, fuck it. I yanked my hand away in annoyance and looked out of the window.

The chick came up to me and I saw a look of hesitation in her eyes before she sat down next to me.

"H-hello," she muttered gulping. I rolled my eyes, smirking. Ah, she's scared of me!

"Sup," I said without interest. I could literally feel the girl trembling, even though we weren't touching. I looked over at her, just to find she was looking at me. She quickly looked away as soon as she caught eyes with me.

I raised my eyebrow, "This is not my first time on a plane, you know." I felt the need to tell her this, because, if om honest, I felt like I was going to die. I didn't want her to know I was shitting my pants right now.

The girl gave me a small smile, "this is my second time... The first time I was like 3 so... Its been a while."

"Cool," I muttered looking out of the window, not really caring. I know this girl is going to annoy me.

"So..." She started. Yup, I was right. "W-where are you headed?"

I rolled my eyes "Some random camp. Apparently I have 'behaviour issues'" I used air quotations for the last two words. I glared over at the girl, her face lit up.

"Same!" She exclaimed and looked over at me smiling. As soon as she noticed me glaring at her, her smile dropped from her face. "Sorry..." She muttered, "But I think we're going to the same camp right? Camp Summervile?"

Oh god no.

"Uh... Yeah." I muttered. Great, now I have to deal with her. I shook my head and then I realised what she just said. I looked over at her in disbelief.

 

"Wait a minute." I narrowed my eyes, "what are you going to a delinquent camp for? Stealing a cookie at dinner or something?" There is no way in hell this girl did anything bad to end up at a camp, right? I mean, she could be 12 years old for all I know.

"Actually, its more of a random thing," she shrugged, "my uncle owns the camp."

I raised an eyebrow in slight interest, "Your kidding, right?"

"No," she smiled, "my parents are going away this summer for a job thing, and they couldn't take me with them, so I'm staying with my uncle Steven, and because he has to stay at camp, I guess I have to as well."

I laughed bitterly, "That sucks," hm, if her uncle owns the place, maybe he can get me out of there? I smirked at my 'plan'.

"Not really," she said shyly. "I've been there before, its pretty nice. And since I'm not an actual camper, I don't get disciplined and I don't have to share a cabin with anyone."

I narrowed my eyes, "How come you don't have to share a cabin with anyone?"

"I have to share the head cabin with all the councillors, plus my aunt and uncle, so its not as good as you think."

I blinked, "Well. That's, um... Great..."

The girl chuckled lightly. Not really getting the fact that I want to end the conversation. She seemed like a nice girl, but I really just wanna sleep now, just to get the time over with, so I don't vomit everywhere.

"Um, I'm Molly." She gave me a warm smile and extended her arm out to mine. I just stared at her hand, grimacing.

"I'm Cole." I simply stated, still glaring at her hand. Frowning, she put her hand back on her lap and shrugged it off.

"So, Cole," she continued, swallowing softly. "What did you do to get you into camp?"

"I killed someone." I told her, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Maybe that will get her to leave me alone. I couldn't help but smirk a little as she flinched.

 

"Really?" She blinked, I shrugged.

"Wow..." She said. My eyes widened when I saw her break out in a grin. "Your a murderer? That's awesome!"

"Um, yeah I guess." I said slowly then looked at her, "Well, its not like you've never come across any of the bad people at camp."

"Well, actually to be honest, the people aren't exactly like, extreme criminals. I'm just talking people who pass curfews or drink a lot. Some even get into fights." She shrugged, "Things aren't over the top bad, you know?"

I bit the insides of my cheeks.

"Well, I mean, except for this one guy..." She trailed off, tapping her chin. "He's been going to the camp for a few years now. Everyone kinda... Worships him."

"Ohh," I said, sarcastically. "Seems like a bad-ass."

Molly shrugged, "I find him scary. Although he's really attractive. But I tend to stay away from him."

"Smart cookie." I said, not really paying attention to her. I just stared out of the window, watching all of the clouds. Oh my god, I'm up in the fucking sky. This is just freaking the hell out of me. I feel like... Jesus. Flying.

"Uh, a-are you okay?" Molly's voice interupted my train of thought. I snapped my head over to glare at her, she gestured to my leg, which was subconsciously jerking like a hundred miles per hour.

"Oh," I said, immediately stopping, and looking at her. She had a knowing smile on her face, I narrowed my eyes at her. 

"You're so annoying." I muttered, hearing a chuckle come from next to me.

I thought Molly was gonna try and touch me up or some shit when I first saw her but all she really does is talk... 

I sighed and looked over at her, "Look, I'm going to sleep now so, if you could, just shut the hell up."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arm, drifting away into slumber. The last thing I heard was a little chuckle come from Molly. Stupid, talkative brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! 
> 
> Please Kudos, comment and bookmark this if you like this little/big story :D


	3. The Extremely Sexy Kodiak-Boot Wearing Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! 
> 
> How you all doing? Good? Good. Well, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for :) Bucky's chaper! 
> 
> Hope you all like this :) hopefully ill update some time next week? Ill try and update as much as I can :P

That plane ride seemed like forever, and when Molly finally woke my up, I was actually relieved to know that we'd landed. After the two of us went into the airport building and got our luggages and whatnot, we stood outside with our stuff, waiting for a taxi. 

Normally there is a bus that comes and picks up the campers, and then takes them to the camp. But, Molly never takes the bus, seeing how she wouldn't be able to survive in that vehicle and the whole 'special treatment' thing I guess. So she already called a taxi to come and get us while we where picking up our luggage. Right now, we were just kind of standing outside on the sidewalk. I was leaning against the wall, bored out of my mind, casually watching as people walked by, some giving me strange looks. I just threw them all sickly sweet smiles, hoping it gave them nightmares or something. Molly was just standing there, watching cars go by as she waited eagerly for the taxi. She had her luggage bags on the ground beside her, and I had the urge to kick them onto the road. I don't really know why.

"I'm really glad you're taking the taxi with me, Cole." Molly smiled over her shoulder at me. "I hate sitting in those things by myself, usually the drivers are creeps."

I nodded, "Am I gonna get in trouble for not taking the camp's bus?" Maybe if I got in trouble, they'd keep me away from everything. Which is exactly what I want.

"No, not if you're with me," Molly assured me, picking up the handles of her bags, "Here it comes now!"

I followed her gaze and saw a bright yellow taxi pulling up at the curb. I looked at the driver and saw the bored look on his face. Yeah, well, obviously if you do the same thing every single day, you're gonna get bored dude.

The old guy got out of the car and walked around to the back of the car, opening the trunk and gesturing us to come. I slowly walked towards the trunk with my things and grimaced at what the guy was wearing. Bright yellow shorts and a pink polo shirt. I mean, really? Is he just trying to scare us away, because its working.

"Hello girls," he smiled brightly at us and helped Molly put her bags into the trunk. I hope everything fits, oh god. After he shoved all of Molly's bags inside, he turned to me, his arms extended towards my luggage. 

"Ill take those for you." He said, and without hesitation I give him my bags. I saw his eyes widen for a second at the weight of my bags, but he shrugged it off and put it all in the trunk. While Molly said thanks, I climbed into the back seat, feeling relief from not having to carry my stuff anymore.

"...Camp Summervile," Molly was saying as she climbed into the seat next to me. Taxi man nodded and gave Molly a confused look before getting into the drivers seat. Molly rushed to put her seat belt on, while I, being the reble I am, decided to leave mine off. I don't like seatbelts.

"So," Taxi man started, "You can call me Tom, if you'd like."

Molly grinned. "Okay, Tom. I'm Molly, and this is Cole." She gestured to me, and 'Tom' gave me a warm smile through the rearview mirror.

"Molly and Cole." He repeated as he started driving down the road. He seemed like a lonley person...

"Taxi man," I muttered, looking out of the window. Molly sighed.

"So," Tom started, ignoring my comment. "What brings you two girls to Camp Summervile? Isn't that some kinda camp for naughty kids?"

"Yup." Molly chuckled softly. "I'm going because my uncle owns it."

"Oh, really?" 

"Hmm, uncle Chris Summervile. I go there a lot of my summers while my parents leave. They never like to bring me anywhere with them." Whilst Molly chatted up Tom, I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the glass as I watched the cars go by.

"...Uh, I don't know why Cole is going." Molly was saying and nudged me. "You never actually told me what you did."

"I told you already," I rolled my eyes, still staring out of the window. "I killed a person."

Right then, I could literally feel the awkward tension filling up the car. Molly let out a small chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood as Tom looked at me wide-eyed through the window.

"She's just kidding, Tom." Molly said, but I didn't miss the hesitation in her voice. Tom nodded, probably wanting to move on. With that, I just kind of built a mental wall in my head, wanting to block out those two. Molly and Tom continued to talk the whole ride, and me? I was just as silent as death, wanting to jump out of the car and walk the miles myself.

"Molly..." I smiled over at her.

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking over at me curiously.

"Do you remember telling me about that guy who's 'bad ass'?" I asked, tilting my head.

"...Yeah... Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What was his name and how old is he?" Why not have some fun? If he's as hot as they say he is, I could always break him.

"Um, his name is Bucky Barnes and he's 18, why do you wanna know?" She asked.

I smirked and looked back out of the window. "No reason. Just curious."

She blinked a few times and shook her head, going back to talking with Tom.

I didn't realise how long the car ride would be. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic and suffocated in this car. Ugh, I hate sitting in a car for so long, I'm not the kind of person who's able to sit still.

******

We were now out of town as Tom drove down what looked like a countryside. No buildings, no houses, no people. There would be one or two abandoned farms on the way, but other than that, nothing. It was so strange for me, I've never been outside the city before. All my life I've been stuck inside a small town that I live in, and I've never been able to explore anywhere else. This is different, its so... calm and peaceful. Oh fuck no, I don't do calm and peaceful.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned, growing irritated at just sitting there. We passed a group of horses, and Molly just had to point that out. I rolled my eyes. Don't even get me started on the cow shit. That stuff smells like... Cow shit. AND ITS HORRIBLE. I felt like I was either A) going to die, B) throw up, and C) both...

"You know," Tom started, "My sister likes the smell of cow patty."

"What's cow patty?" I demanded, annoyed.

"Cow crap."

"That's fucking disgusting." I snapped, still bothered by the smell as I covered my face. Molly chuckled beside me. I don't know how she's not bothered by this stench. But pretty soon, we passed the awful smell, and I could finally breath again.

"Jesus," I said, "That was horrible."

"Welcome to the country Cole." Molly sang. I wish I could slap her. I leaned my head back against the seat, and closed my eyes. Sleeping helps to take me away from everything, and right now I just want to not be here. So I drifted off to a half-sleep as we continued to drive to camp.

"I SEE IT!" Molly's shriek startled me as she started to shake me. Groaning, I opened my eyes and rubbed them as I looked straight ahead. Yes, that big 'Ol Camp Summervile sign. It had a arrow pointing towards a small dirt road that seemed to go into a forest. A forest? Oh my god. No.

"We just turn down that road, and once we drive by all the trees, we'll come into the open." Molly was telling Tom as she leaned forward. Suddenly, I felt the roughness of the gravel as the car started going on slight little bumps. There were a few small signs telling us to keep going to reach the camp. Well, no shit Sherlock.

"I love dirt roads!" Molly chuckled. I sighed, rolling my eyes. There's no turning this girl off. She just never shuts up.

Molly was right though. After driving through this forested road, we eventually came into an open space, and the big-ass sign indicated we finally made it.

Welcome to Camp Summervile!

I took in a deep breath as Tom stopped the car. Looking out the window, I could see most of the buildings. The first one, which I assumed was the main building, was pretty big. It had two floors, and the whole building was wooden, but it wasn't beaten up or ugly-looking like I thought it would. Actually, all the buildings here were pretty nice. The entire acre of the camp was huge, and it looked like it went on for miles. I saw a bunch of golf-carts parked near the main building, and there was a lake in the distance. I could see the sunlight reflecting off the water, which looked pretty blue for a dirty lake. Realising I was still in the car, I quickly pushed the door open and got out, my eyes not leaving what I was looking at.

The cabins...were hella nice! I mean, yeah, they had the wooden-cabin look to them, but I felt myself sigh in relief knowing that I wouldn't be living in such ugly cabins. There were tons of trees, and I mean tons of trees. I could tell there was more to this camp that I couldn't see from here, so I guess I'd have to do some 'exploring' later. And when I say exploring, I mean go out and probably not come back.

Molly saw my facial explression and grinned at me. "This isn't even a quarter of the camp. But what do you think?" 

I closed my mouth and shrugged casually, "Its fine, I guess."

Molly chuckled, and we got out stuff from the trunk. Molly talked to Tom so I rolled my eyes and began walking up towards the main building. The first thing that greeted me was the lounge. It was nice but... Green walls? Yuck.

I strolled out of the lounge, and I couldn't help but overhear some people talking. Man, I eavesdrop way too much, but that didn't stop me from peeking around the corner towards the front office. All I saw was the secretary lady, who was chewing gum, and... Damn, I can't really see. I leaned in closer, and when I saw his face, I swear my jaw hit the floor. The first thing I noticed was his eyes - so fucking blue. I tilted my head to the side as I found myself checking him out. Hole motherfucker. He was wearing a checkered shirt, rolled up to the elbows, which he had only three buttons undone, revealing the slightest amount of chest. And tight black jeans with black boots.

Kodiak boods. I glanced down at my own, and when I looked back at the mystery guy, I saw he was talking to the secretary, running his fingers through his messy brown hair. 

"So you will be in Cabin 1," She was telling him, looking at her computer. "You know where that is, right?"

"Obviously." He said. I almoast melted at his voice, it was so smooth and seductive. Wow, I just described someone's voice as seductive. I widened my eyes at myself. And what the fuck am I doing standing here watching them? Oh my god.

But I can't help it.

"Okay, Mr. Barnes, you pretty much know everything already," the lasy smirked. "So I guess ill just say, have fun. But don't get into too much trouble this year, okay?"

"I can't promise you that, Berny," he smirked, his blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks."

When he walked out of the office, I quickly hid myself so he wouldn't see me. I'm extremely disappointed in myself for what just happened. Who cares about this guy?

But my stomach dipped as an imaginary bell rang in my head. Barnes? I suddenly groaned and did a rough face palm. 

The extremely sexy Kodiak-boot wearing boy is the famous... Bucky Barnes.

Crap.

I feel dizzy.

Crap, Molly was right when she said Bucky was hot. 'Cause after getting a look at him myself, I cannot agree more. Is this why everyone looks up at him? Because he's hot? Well, he may be extremely attractive, but he sure isn't going to be getting in my way. Unless he's getting in my pants, but right after that he's a goner.

But damn, he's hot. I have to admit that much. There was no doubt that he was 18. I mean, shit, the only facial hair he seemed to have were his eyebrows, which were even naturally perfect. The main thing that interests me though, is that stupid smirk he had on his face the whole time while talking to Berny. It was almost as if he was up to something, and I would know because I use that same look all the time.

"Cole," Molly yelled, startling me, "C'mon, we need to get to the auditorium."

"Auditorium?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What for?" 

"Well, technically its the cafeteria. But when announcements are to be made or whatever, everyone sits in the caf. Every year at the beginning of camp, everyone's to go to the cafeteria and hear out things like the rules, what cabin you're staying at, questions...whatever. Basic things like that."

I nodded. "Do I have to go to this?"

Molly frowned, "Well, you should. I mean, you're new to camp so you should learn what's going on."

I scoffed, "I can't have my own cabin?"

"Nope."

"I think I should." I told her. Molly smirked.

"A lot of people think they should. I think in most cases its bad to have delinquents share cabins, but at the same time we all learn how to socialize properly."

I let out a humourless laugh, and sighed before following Molly out of the main building. I felt as soon as I took a step on the other side of the big sign, I became trapped. I'm officially in Camp Summervile. Oh my. 

"What about our bags?" I asked, stopping and looking at her.

"Just put them in one of the big lockers, we'll come and get them later." Molly smiled and unlocked a locker and shoving her bags in. I did the same and locked up, taking the key along with me.

"The cafeteria's this way." Molly told me, and I followed behind her. This whole time since I've met this chick all I've been doing was follow her. I don't like following people, but I just feel so clueless. And stupid.

After doing some walking, we finally came across another big building that had the double doors open. Every building had a sign saying what kind of building it was - like this had 'Cafeteria/Auditorium' roughly painted above the doors. I could hear the sound of people chattering and talking inside, and it was pretty loud. And to think, half the kids weren't even here yet. I kind of hesitated before entering. In not the one who wants to drag attention to oneself, well, technically yes, but not in this case. I know for a fact that once I walk in, I'm going to have hell of a lot of eyes on me. I rolled my eyes, and forgot about it all as I strutted into the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?! DID YOU HATE IT?!?
> 
> TELL MEH!
> 
> *cough* Anyway... I was thinking about giving bucky a tattoo... Of the red star on his shouldier? Leave a comment if I should of shouldn't :P
> 
> And another thing, if you enjoyed this chapter then please leave a much appreciated kudos and a comment :)
> 
> Till next time... Goodnight! (Over here its 23:28... So... Nightime...O.O)


End file.
